Lip Prints on the Mirror
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the amusing AU of boarding school. ScotCh, HatHawk and other slash.
1. Let's get together yeah yeah yeah

**So I've been obsessed with the idea of boarding school lately and that suddenly took the form of ScotCh. **

**Yes, they're teenagers. Yes, it will give you cavities.**

**You were warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own Scott and this crazy AU but nothing else.**

**888**

There were two things you had to know if you attended TD Academy. The first was that only Scott Bennet could wear skirts and not get in trouble for it, which was strange for an all-boy's school. The second was that you never used the second to last sink in the third floor bathroom as it belonged to Chris MacLean.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chris crossed his arms over his un-tucked and loosened uniform, just barely following the dress code as usual. The other boy glanced at him uncaringly, straightening spiky blonde strands meticulously.

"Fixing my hair, the wind outside totally messed it up," he patted it once more before seeming satisfied.

"I can see that, but why are you doing it in front of _this_ mirror?" Chris glared at the shorter male who finally turned to face him, a sculpted eyebrow raised.

"I _like _this mirror, the fact that it 'belongs' to you doesn't matter though if it makes you so mad, maybe I'll use it more often," the blonde smirked and copied Chris' pose, crossing his own arms.

"You'll regret that decision Bennet," Chris growled, Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh I doubt that MacQueen," he winked at the still-glaring sadist and left the bathroom, humming happily.

MacQueen? He was_ so_ gonna get it.

* * *

The pranks started shortly after Halloween. Having attended TD Academy with Chris and Scott for multiple years now, most of the boys were able to ignore this. As long as the pranks were not directed at them, they were happy. They did feel bad for that one first year though, that had gotten in the middle of that paint balloon barrage and Chris' roommate, Clay who had to listen to Chris scream and rant over his now blue and green spattered hair.

The pranks got less childish and more serious as it got closer to Christmas. Students were unsurprised to walk into class now and see little insults written in the corner of the board. 'Bennet likes it from behind' and 'MacQueen would like to take me from behind' were the most memorable and still had boys sniggering when Chris passed them.

* * *

"So MacLean, you like Scott?" Chris blinked and stopped staring down his plate of meatloaf as his best friends (and momentarily least favorite people) Duncan and Horatio sat next to him at his table.

"Why would I like a guy who pranks me and probably hates my guts?" Chris leaned his head on his hand, "I'm not that masochistic."

Horatio chuckled, "You like him cuz he's the only one who dares prank you back," he glanced towards a distant table where Scott was laughing at some joke his friend was telling, "Plus he's hot."

Duncan smacked Shio's head so hard, his hat went flying off. The Asian pouted at the punk who pointedly ignored him.

"Face it dude, the reason for this war of yours is becuz you want in his pants," he opened a bag of chips and ate with a smirk, tugging the bag away from Shio's invading hand.

"I'll admit he's cute but he's also frustrating. He uses my mirror and is so sure that everyone wants him just because he wears a schoolgirl skirt instead of his slacks. And so what if he has great legs? That doesn't mean he can act like he owns the school! And he ruined my favorite shoes with that paint stunt of his!"

Chris stabbed his meatloaf with this fork. Duncan and Horatio shared a look.

"Denial," they said together.

* * *

'Bennet wants me so bad' was written on all of the boards the next day which made the boys chuckle and tease Scott all through first and second period until the blonde marched up to the board and wrote under the remark, 'Having fun in that closet MacQueen?'

There was no response from Chris for a week after that.

Then Scott found his shampoo and body wash had been replaced by maple syrup.

Which led to Chris finding out his cologne was swapped for skunk spray. How the blonde had gotten it, no one knew.

Scott skipped class that Thursday, seeing as all his clothes had somehow ended up on the roof.

Chris wore an eye patch on Friday because _someone_ had put pepper juice in his eye drops.

* * *

"You know, the pirate look is good on you,"

"Leave me alone Scott,"

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just mad because my favorite pink tee got carried off by a squirrel. I was thinking we could call a truce?"

"Heck no, I'm just getting started,"

Chris gasped as his tie was pulled and suddenly Scott's face was practically touching his.

"Then you better bring it, _Chris_," his eyes glinted and his breath smelled like mint chocolate and if Chris just leaned forward an inch…

But Scott stepped back and was halfway to the door before Chris released a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

* * *

Scott was barely able to repress his smile when he walked into his first class, the day before Christmas Break. 'When Santa asked Scott Bennet what he wanted for Christmas this year, he said Chris MacLean'

This was too fun and Chris' attempts at being mean when he was really being cute were just too good.

'And Chris was jealous because I was sitting in Santa's lap instead of his' Scott wrote under Chris' lazy scrawl, smirking as he wished he could see the brunette's reaction next period.

Scott got his wish, someone had their camera phone ready when Chris came into the room and read the board. His cheeks burned and his mouth dropped open. Actually Scott had a similar look on his face because his class had written across the length of the board in all caps:

OH JUST DO IT ALREADY!

* * *

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall from his dorm towards the bathroom. He was so glad it was the holidays tomorrow. He was going to spend it with Clay and his girlfriend Avery. He didn't relish in the idea of dealing with their mushy declarations of love for two weeks but anything to get away from school for a while.

Actually, wasn't Scott Avery's best friend? That meant more chances to prank the blonde. Maybe break wouldn't be so bad after all.

He gripped his toothbrush and yawned as he made his way towards his sink, nodding at Horatio who was smirking broadly.

Chris ignored the Asian like always and set his stuff down on the small shelf above the sink, grabbing the toothpaste and raising his eyes to the mirror.

The tube of paste and his brush fell into the sink with a clatter.

'You are so oblivious Chris' was written in marker across the reflective surface. He knew that handwriting too well and who else would use pink sharpie?

He lifted a hand to the glass, touching the lip imprint under the message. His eyes widened, still wet. He brought his fingers to his lips, mint chocolate.

Horatio cleared his throat and the brunette looked at him through half-lidded eyes. The Asian hooked a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the showers. The second to last stall was currently in use.

Chris pushed Shio out the door despite his protests then locked the exit behind him. He approached the frosted glass door and couldn't help grinning at the silhouette he saw. It barely crossed his mind that opening the door may get him a kick in the groin. All he saw was a wet Scott.

"I'm not as oblivious as you think," he opened the door a crack and gasped as it was almost slammed shut on his nose.

"Yeah? Then why all the pranks instead of just kissing me that first day? You should know I was only using your mirror to get your attention," Scott shut off the water and wrapped his towel around himself.

"I was mad and how could _anyone_ get a dumb hint like that?"

The shower door opened and Scott's damp face poked out.

"The whole school could see it."

"Fine, I'm an idiot. Can we just call a truce and kiss already?" Chris groaned exasperatedly and couldn't help the pout that came to his lips. He was starting to realize just how much kissing and other stuff he had missed out on the past couple months and he wanted to start making up for it.

Scott grinned and stood on tiptoe to give Chris a firm peck on the lips. It was short but left both of them breathless. Chris copied Scott's grin.

"So truce?" he chuckled, leaning in for another kiss but was stopped by damp fingers.

"Oh Chris, you should know by now that I'm not the type to seal deals with a simple kiss," the look in those brown eyes was practically sinful and Chris' brow creased.

"How then?" he asked and Scott giggled.

"So oblivious…"

Then Scott dropped his towel and pulled Chris into the shower, pajamas and all.

There were three things you had to know if you attended TD Academy. The first was that only Scott Bennet could wear skirts and not get in trouble for it, which was strange for an all-boy's school. The second was that you never used the second to last sink in the third floor bathroom as it belonged to Chris MacLean. Thirdly, if you hear anything resembling a moan when you approach said bathroom, just walk away. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't.

**888**

**This probably counts as my Christmas fic for ScotCh, seeing as the creative juices haven't been flowing much lately. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and you may see more of boarding school ScotCh in the future. Uniforms…yummy.**


	2. Watermelon

**So this is a first in a long line of boarding school drabbles to come. I'll just post them as I write them. Any titles in bold mean it took place in the past before the events of Lip Prints aka the first chapter.**

**Please enjoy and give me any ideas you'd like to see.**

888

_**Watermelon**_

It was hard to believe a few hours ago, Chris MacLean had been a chipper bright-eyed first year, looking forward to his new life at TD Academy.

He'd been shown his room and his roommate Horatio seemed like a cool dude. He didn't have a class first period which meant he could sleep in. This was gonna be a great year!

Or so he'd thought.

It was lunchtime and Chris had gotten his food, which actually looked good compared to public school sludge. He looked around for a place to sit and his eyes met with a very cute blonde who smiled and beckoned him over. Chris grinned and tried not to rush over or seem too eager. The only seat available was across from the blonde but he didn't care that much. He sat and watched the blonde's smile become a smirk. Then he heard the snap of a rope and suddenly Chris was soaking wet, bright pink and lukewarm slushy dripping down his body.

Yes, it was hard to believe.

That _that_ was how Chris first met Scott Bennet.


	3. Envy

_**Envy**_

The cafeteria of TD Academy was buzzing with activity. It was Friday and it was dinnertime, which meant a lot of the boys had plans with their girlfriends that evening.

Chris sat at a table and poked at his lasagna with an annoyed expression while Duncan sat next to him and dug his pocketknife into the table.

It goes without saying that everyone avoided these junior's table like the plague.

"Shio hates skirts ya know," Chris looked at the punk in confusion but Duncan's gaze was focused across the room as his knuckles turned white around his knife which was so far buried in the table, it could have stood on its own.

"He does?" the older boy decided to indulge Duncan's ranting.

"Yeah, calls them an overused Asian stereotype."

"Hmm," Chris grunted tiredly, his eyes following Duncan's gaze.

"So, why is he over there clinging to Bennet?" Duncan's voice turned into a growl. Chris would've smirked if he hadn't been in such a bad mood himself.

Across the room, at another table, sat Chris' roommate Horatio and Scott, laughing at some joke the Asian was telling while also trying to feed the blonde a brownie. And Scott was indeed wearing a skirt. No one knew what had triggered this clothing change but suddenly, on Monday of this week, the blonde had replaced his tan slacks with a red and blue plaid skirt.

And he hadn't gotten in trouble. Chris had the sneaking suspicion that it was because Dean Sauvé had a creepy crush on Scott. And the blonde did have nice legs.

Not that Chris had been looking or anything. Scott was just asking for attention and Chris wasn't going to give it to him. No way.

…Damn, they looked smooth.

His expression darkened and he stabbed his lasagna with his fork.

"Why do you care what Shio does? He can flirt with whoever he likes," Chris shrugged uncaringly though he was secretly planning on gluing Lucy to the ceiling of their dorm.

"I guess, but why Bennet? He's totally too girly for Shi," blue eyes rolled and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, too girly," his eyes darted to Scott when the blonde giggled and licked brownie crumbs off Shio's finger. The poor lasagna never stood a chance as Chris' fork stabbed it so hard, sauce flew over the table.

"You okay dude?" Duncan finally looked at Chris and the older boy shrugged again.

"M'fine," he muttered, watching Shio kiss Scott's cheek. Duncan wrenched his knife out of the table and didn't even notice the chunk of wood stuck to the end.

"Something wrong Dunk?"

Blue eyes darkened, "Nah, nothin',"

They both went back to eating their dinners.

888

For those who don't remember, Lucy is the name of Horatio's fedora.


	4. Trio

March, 21st 2010

Guide to TD Academy: What to avoid

By Cody Anderson

In this next part of my guide on how to survive at the TD Academy for boys, I will be telling you what to avoid or rather _who_ to avoid. Not that these guys are bad or anything, it's just better to stay on their good sides.

1a: Duncan Kraft

Age/Grade: 17, Junior

Description: He's the only student who breaks the dress code with a mohawk and chains.

Hangouts (aka places to avoid): The back corner table of the cafeteria, the tennis court bleachers and the lounge of Potenza Hall.

Duncan got transferred to TD his freshman year when his parents figured juvie wasn't working and maybe boarding school would slap some discipline into their son. It's good to avoid Duncan because he is prone to giving wedgies or worse (something this writer unfortunately knows personally). Duncan can usually be seen with the subjects listed below (see 2a and 3a) and seems to actually consider them friends. Anyone else is just considered an annoyance that could be easily eliminated.

Duncan appears to be a ladies' man if the girls seen leaving his dorm on Saturday mornings is any indication. He will usually tolerate you if you bring up this subject. Use it only if in an emergency. He also loves cigarettes and knives, give him either if you really want to get on his good side. Note: This might turn you into his lackey but it's a guarantee that he won't hurt you.

On a positive note, Duncan is the best bruiser on our rugby team and we haven't lost a game since he became captain.

2a: Horatio Takanori

Age/Grade: 17, Junior

Description: The Asian with white hair (which is natural!) and the fedora (Note: Do NOT touch)

Hangouts: The back corner table of the cafeteria, the tennis court, the back porch and lounge of Potenza Hall.

Horatio has gone to TD Academy his entire academic career, his father is on the Board of Trustees. Which means he knows this school better than anyone. This is useful if you need to know a shortcut to class or how to hide from faculty but be wary if you make an enemy of him, he _will _find you.

Horatio is actually a pretty cool dude. He's laid back and totally smart. This writer passed chemistry thanks to Shio. Be nice to him and he'll be nice back but tick him off and you're in trouble.

The ways to annoy Horatio are few and easily avoidable if you know what's good for you. First, do not insult his friends. He doesn't care if you insult him but if you say something bad about anyone he cares for, you can expect to be in traction for at least a month. Second, do not say anything homophobic around Shio. It's not cool and goes against our zero tolerance policy and as an added bonus, Shio will come up with creative ways to slowly drive you insane. Finally, as stated above, do not touch, steal, stain and/or maim his hat. He's very protective of it and seems to have a deep attachment to it. To get on his good side, call it Lucy.

Horatio likes cigarettes and can usually be seen with Duncan around campus, smoking. He also seems to have a soft spot for brownies and jello, sharing either of these with him could possibly make you a new friend and therefore under his protection from any would-be bullies.

Of these three students to avoid, Horatio is the least worrisome and could really be a good friend if you manage to get him out of his shell. He has a love for books, video games and is the best goalie on our soccer team. He's also on the tennis team which would explain why it's on all three subjects' hangout lists.

3a: Chris MacLean

Age/Grade: 18, Junior

Description: I think we all know who I'm talking about but for any new students, he's the guy with the perfect hair and perma-stubble. Also never has his uniform up to code.

Hangouts: The back corner table of the cafeteria, the second to last sink of the third floor bathroom in Potenza Hall, the tennis court bleachers, the auditorium and the lounge of Potenza Hall.

I have saved the worst for last. Chris must be avoided at all costs! Unless you are willing to degrade yourself with some major butt kissing, it is best not to let him know you even exist.

Chris transferred to TD from a public school in his freshman year. He won a drama scholarship.

Now, I say Chris is the worst because unlike Duncan and Shio, he doesn't punch or physically harm anyone. Not directly anyway. His way of getting revenge is through pranks or by using his power to make you miserable. Why did we vote him our Student Council President?

There is no way to elude Chris, if he wants to prank you, nothing will stop him. And don't even try to go to a teacher; he makes sure he can't be caught. Plus his pranks are usually amusing. Sorry dude, as long as it's not us. The only way to get Chris to like you is by complimenting him endlessly. He has the biggest ego in the school but like I said, why degrade yourself? Chris liking you doesn't mean you're safe.

Sadistic pranking aside, Chris is pretty cool. He's a great singer and actor; he can usually be seen in the lead role of the school play. Other than himself, his likes include murder mysteries, tomato juice and reality TV shows.

If you have a death wish, you can try and be his friend but it's best to just wait for him to seek you out. And even then, be wary. Especially if Horatio and Duncan also want to be your friend. Nothing good can come from the three of them descending on one victim at once.

Now that I have covered the people to avoid, I shall move on to food…


	5. Repeat

_Repeat_

It was unusually quiet in Potenza Hall. Not that it was completely silent; there was tons of activity going on. Boys in the lounge or in their rooms, playing video games and whatever else it is teenage boys do on a Tuesday night. But it was slightly quieter than was normal.

That's because the Terrible Trio was holed up in Chris and Shio's dorm…studying?

"Kookaburra sitting in the old gum tree~"

"Shio, I actually want to pass my French exam so please shut the fuck up."

"You're so mean to me Duncan," the Asian pouted from his perch on his bed down to Duncan who was on the floor, chewing on a pencil, an open book in his lap. "I love it," Horatio's pout turned into a sensual smirk. Duncan just rolled his eyes in response.

Silence fell once again, only sounds of shifting and erasing broke the trio's concentration.

"Humming counts as singing babe," Duncan turned his head and glared at his boyfriend.

"I can't help it, it's stuck in my head," he took Lucy off his head and ran his hand through platinum strands.

"Well, sing it in your head so we can study," Chris finally spoke up from where he was lounging on his own bed.

"I don't think reading a magazine counts as studying MacLean," blue eyes rolled again.

Chris shrugged carelessly, "My mother _is _French so I don't need to study."

"Screw you and your mother's language," Duncan grit his teeth, "Adjectives are hard."

Chris chuckled at his friend's plight but went back to reading and the others bent over their textbooks.

"Shio, stop it with the singing already!"

"Sorry Dunk…"

"Babe, I said stop," Duncan looked up to see Shio's equally confused and angry face.

"It isn't me this time!"

"Chris, not you too!" the older boy's head snapped up and his mouth stopped moving as his eyes widened in horror.

"It's in my head dude! It's in my head!" he threw his magazine down and gripped at his hair in frustration.

"It's like a disease," Duncan leaned his head against Shio's bed and contemplated going back to his own room and kicking out his jerk roommate Alejandro. He closed his eyes and sighed, making Shio smirk and glance at Chris.

"Hey Chris, wanna infect Duncan?" Chris smirked right back and before the punk knew what was happening, the other two boys had jumped onto the floor next to him and were singing right in his face.

"Kookaburra sitting in the old gum tree!" they grinned in response to his glare.

"I really hate you guys," he grumbled as they belted out the next verse.

"That's not what you said last night," Shio smiled, "When your leg was all the-"

"TMI dudes!" Chris stopped singing and punched Horatio's shoulder. The Asian was about to tackle his roomie when there was a knock and their door opened.

"What's going on?" A blonde boy leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Scott," Duncan nodded and took advantage of the distraction by opening his book and pulling himself up onto Shio's bed.

"Hey," Scott smiled, "My original question still stands,"

"The usual," Shio shrugged and moved up next to Duncan, cuddling against the punk who sighed, he'd never get any studying done.

"Torturing the innocent?" Scott smirked as Chris stood and moved in to get his hello kiss.

"What else?" Chris chuckled and wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling the smaller male against him. "So what brings you here cutie?"

"Was just wondering if you still wanted to come to my room for a movie?" Scott bit his lip and Chris lit up at the thought of being alone in Scott's room. In the dark.

"That sounds way better than staying here in the psych ward,"

"Hey! My therapist says the voices in my head are normal!" Shio said this with such a straight face that all four of them burst out laughing.

"Remind me again, why do we tolerate him?" Chris shook his head.

"I like crazy," Duncan shrugged. At the same time, Scott said, "Cuz he's hot,"

Shio grinned, "Aww, I'm loved," he kissed Duncan's cheek and winked at Scott who chuckled.

"I'll ignore that since I know who you'll be kissing soon," Chris crossed his arms, Scott blinked.

"Dean Sauvé?"

Chris growled while Shio laughed at the new couple.

"Come on Chris, we'll go make popcorn and I rented Clue," Chris perked up at the mention of his favorite movie. Scott took his hand and smiled shyly.

Then three heads snapped towards Duncan when a humming sound was heard.

"Oh no, Duncan's infected!" Shio scooted away from his boyfriend.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris gripped Scott's hand and ran out, pulling a giggling blonde with him.

"It's your fault you know," Duncan threw his book at Shio who caught it expertly.

"Sorry," he shrugged and Duncan leaned his head against the wall, "I'll make it up to you," the sudden octave change in his boyfriend's voice made Duncan look at him, eyebrow raised.

"How?" he shifted on the bed. Horatio tossed the book aside and licked his lips, making sure his tongue piercing flashed in the light.

"Tutor you in _French _of course," he began crawling towards Duncan. The punk grinned. Eh, screw studying, he'd earned a break.

888

"Butter or cheese popcorn?" Chris asked as his arm slithered around Scott's shoulders.

"Cheese," Scott smiled and Chris smiled back, kissing his boyfriend before they fell into comfortable silence and continued walking to Scott's single room.

As they walked, Chris began humming which quickly turned into a growl, "Damn song."

Scott giggled; he was so sticking a tape recorder under Horatio's pillow more often.

888

That song has been in my head all day and I was like, 'I should turn this into a fic somehow'. And it finally came to me.

Living in a dorm is fun. And Scott is evil. But we all knew that.

I hope to update soon, I've become obsessed with this little boarding school world of theirs and my mind has come up with tons of little snippets. Definitely more HatHawk in the near future.

Reviews would be appreciated and any questions/ideas you may have.

Till next time!

"Stop kookaburra stop~"


	6. Conversation

_Miracle_

"I hate being sick,"

"It's okay Scotty, with rest and my magic juice you'll be better in no time."

"Thanks Shio…ugh I hate throwing up first thing in the morning."

"How long you been sick now?"

"About three days,"

"You've been throwing up and having weird cravings?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like Chris knocked you up…"

"I did what now?"

"Chris! How could you impregnate Scott? You're not even married!"

"I feel so violated…"

"Oh don't encourage him babe."

"I'm ashamed to call you my friend!"

"Chris will do the right thing and marry me, right?"

"I think you need to sleep Scott,"

"Of course, we wouldn't want to harm the baby."

"Shut up Shio!"

"I think I like the name Melody."

"Can I be godfather to this miracle bastard child?"

"Yes!"

"I hate you two right now…"

* * *

_After _

"That was incredible Dunk,"

"Yeah…yeah it was."

"I love seeing you out of breath,"

"And I love hearing you moan my name."

"Touché,"

"So does this mean you'll let me top more often?"

"S'long as you don't tell anyone."

"Agreed. Damn our reputations,"

"We could always beat up anyone who dares laugh at us,"

"Patriotic wedgies for everyone, right Shi?"

"And swirlies for the really unruly ones Dunk."

"Sounds good to me baby."

"Hey Duncan Donut?"

"…Yeah?"

"Do you think MacLean is still listening at the door?"

"I dunno, let me check."

"Ow!"

"Yep,"

"I just want my room back!"

"Oh go cry to Scott!"

"You do know we're gonna have to destroy his tape recorder right?"

"I got that covered Shi, already hired Clay to do it for us."

"Clay? You're so wonderfully evil Dunk."

"And you love it…"

"That I do baby, that I do."

* * *

_**Crush**_

"You like Duncan don't you?"

"Sure, but he doesn't notice. What about you? Who's the skirt for?"

"For some reason, Chris MacLean…"

"Seriously? Well, if anyone can handle him, you can Scott."

"Right, but he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He wouldn't notice me if I walked naked in front of him."

"…I doubt that. You didn't see the way he was looking at you when you came to first hour in that skirt."

"So you think I have a chance?"

"You'll have to hit him with a mallet to get his head out of his ass but yeah, he's definitely open to the idea of dating. Especially if his date is as cute as you."

"That gives me an idea. Think they'd notice if we became…_friendly_?"

"I don't exactly relish the idea of Chris killing me but hey, I'm game if it means I get to touch those legs."

"Shut up. I know you prefer muscle,"

"Mmm, so true. Dunk's got some good legs."

"You're too cute Shio."

"Hey, if this plan of yours doesn't work, would you go on a date with me? Drown our sorrows in each other?"

"You've got a deal Horatio."

888

Just some random convos from the lives of our favorite quartet. And that last one explains the scene in Envy. Shio and Scott were trying to make the others jealous but if it didn't work, they were willing to date each other. In the TDI universe, I can't see Scott and Shio together but in Academy, it totally works. I'm so tempted to write a fic with that couple but Chris might kill me if I did. I don't even want to think about what Duncan would do to me.

(And to clear up any confusion, in After, Duncan threw something at the door and Chris who had his ear against it, yelled Ow)

Also sorry to any people who suffered from StuckInMyHead-itis in the last chapter.

Reviews are love.


	7. Cameos

**This was written solely for Shadow/A.B. Lexis. I fell in love with her character Lukas and now he gets a cameo in the ScotCh universe. I hope he's in character Lexis darling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scott and myself**

**888**

Chris hummed to himself as he walked through Potenza Hall with the intention of finding his boyfriend. He hoped to convince Scott to come back to his room and not leave till morning.

Chris' pervy thoughts and smile disappeared when he caught sight of an eyesore just outside Scott's room.

Oh great, it was Lukas. A year below Chris, he was a cool dude but his wardrobe. Lukas had an obsession with rainbows. Chris rubbed his eyes.

Today, it was a black hoodie vest with wolf ears sewn onto the hood and a tail sewn on the back. Then everything else was rainbow, his shirt, his gloves, his shoes. There were rainbow patches on his jeans. The guy looked like a rainbow had thrown up on him.

Chris grit his teeth and decided to ignore the eyesore. He walked the short distance to Scott's door and knocked.

"He'll be out in a second," Lukas spoke up and Chris's head whipped around to glare at him.

"Oh yeah?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the door from Lukas.

"Yep, we're going to a movie."

This was news to Chris. Why hadn't Scott told him?

As if on cue, Scott came out of his room.

"Chrissy!" he threw his arms around Chris and kissed him. Chris tried not to grin too smugly.

"Hey babe, you going somewhere?" he asked when they parted. Though he kept a firm grip on Scott's hips.

"Yeah, just a movie with Luke, Kyra and Lexis," he shrugged. Chris blinked, that weird writer girl who always followed him and Scott around and that British exchange student from their sister school?

"Oh good, there will be girls along," he sighed in relief. Brown eyes rolled.

"Scared Lukas will steal me away?" Scott pulled away from Chris and smiled at the rainbow-covered boy.

"Chris, I'm straight," Lukas snorted. Chris smirked.

"So was I until Scott came along," he winked at the blonde who chuckled.

"Yeah, I have magic powers," he shook his head and put an arm around Lukas' shoulders. "Let's go, I wanna get to the theater so we can make out," he winked at Chris who frowned.

"Sure thing babe," Lukas smiled and slung an arm around the blonde.

"Should I be worried my boy is turning fruity?" the three boys turned to look down the hall where two brunette girls were waiting.

The one who had spoken had short hair and was nearly as oddly dressed as Lukas. Her glasses glinted almost evilly in the light. The other girl was taller and was doodling something on a sketchpad, her eyes darting between Chris and Scott, a smirk on her face.

"No worries Kiki!" Lukas called back to the writer. She smiled.

"Oh darn, here I was hoping to get a hot idea for a lemon!" she laughed as Lukas scowled.

"Lexis!" Scott ran forward to hug the exchange student. The girl hugged him tightly back.

Chris watched the four of them chatter as they began heading towards the exit. Maybe he could find Shio and Duncan and they could go egg Dean Sauvé's house.

"Hey Chrissy!" the brunet looked up to see Scott grinning at him.

"Ya coming or what doofus?" Lukas chuckled. Chris growled and jogged over to join them, smacking Lukas' head as they went.

Looks like there was a chance of Scott ending up in his bedroom till morning after all.

-:-

And done! Sorry for the weirdness but look three cameos in one chapter! The amazing A.B. Lexis, her character Lukas and of course, myself. My name is pronounced Keer-ah, but I prefer Kiki.

Thank you and you're welcome Lexis darling.

Please don't ask me to put myself in one of my stories ever again…-_-

This is just a present for Lexis and not technically part of the Academy canon. Though Lukas may make more appearances...


	8. Rejection

**AU. Scott and Chris and the art of pick up lines. **

**This still takes place in the boarding school universe but disregards the first chapter. **

**888**

"Hey Bennet!"

"What is it MacQueen?"

"Are you a magnet? Cuz I'm attracted to you!"

"Really? I was trying so hard to _repel _you."

-:-

"Baby, your body is a wonderland and I wanna be Alice"

"Go follow the white rabbit somewhere else cuz you're not falling down this hole buddy."

-:-

"Bennet, do you have any raisins?"

"MacLean, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch which as you can see has no raisins,"

"Aww, well then, how about a date?"

"Piss off parasite."

-:-

"Oi Bennet!"

"What is it now?"

"I was so blinded by your beauty that I walked into a locker. I'm gonna need your number for insurance reasons."

"Okay, its 555-No chance in Hell."

"That's just mean man…"

-:-

"Are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?"

"You'll never know _that_ pleasure Christopher."

-:-

"I'm Mr. Right; someone said you were looking for me?"

"I thought you were Mr. Idiot?"

-:-

"That's a nice shirt; can I talk you out of it?"

"Those are some nice lips, can we zip them shut?"

-:-

"I lost my virginity, can I have yours?"

"Can't give what I don't have Chris."

"…Really?"

"There's a reason I don't fall for pick up lines anymore."

-:-

"Hey Scott, did you hear I just became an astronaut?"

"How interesting."

"And my next mission is to explore Uranus."

"I hope you get sucked into a black hole."

"Me too." Wink

"Actually, I hope your ship explodes during take off."

-:-

"I know a great way to work off that pastry you just ate,"

"Me too, running away from you is great exercise."

-:-

"What can I do to make you sleep with me?"

"Magically become someone who isn't a douche."

-:-

"Aw, come on Bennet, give me a smile, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips you know,"

Giggle. "I do know; wanna do the first best thing?"

"…Seriously?"

"Psyche!"

"Not fair dude!"

-:-

"Would you like to try an Australian kiss? It's just like a French kiss, except down under,"

"Even if I was a koala and you were the last eucalyptus on Earth, there's no way Chris."

"Crikey…"

-:-

"If I had a nickel for every time I've seen someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents,"

"Whatever,"

"Hey, that's a blush!"

"It is not!"

"So is!"

"If I give you five cents would you go away?"

-:-

"You look cold; want to use me as a blanket?"

"Nothing about trying to get in my pants?"

"I'm not horny all the time dude…although, now that you mention it…"

"Take your blanket and stuff it MacLean."

-:-

"If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would say 'I love you' with my last breath!"

"…Chris,"

"Be quiet Mr. MacLean and pay attention to the lesson!"

-:-

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"I bet you $20 I can keep my lips off yours,"

"Based on past experience I know I won't win but sure why not? Dea-Mmph!"

"…I lost."

**888**

Yeah, I just wanted to picture Chris spewing a ton of bad lines…


End file.
